I Did It For You
by ConstantSnow
Summary: Morgan and Reid's relationship begins to struggle as another obsessor comes out of the wood work. Third in the Obsessor Series


**Warning: **Sexual Content. Crime. Murder. Violence. Death. Strong Language. Slash. No Underaged Readers Please

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CM, nor am I paid for this fic.

_"Passion is a positive obsession. Obsession is a negative passion." Paul Carvel_

Reid looked around the room as he sat at the bar. Morgan and he had an understanding, if they went out, Morgan was allowed to dance with other people, flirt with them. Because it was the kind of man he was. But Morgan never stepped over that line, he never got to close, or whispered in anyone's ear, and he always remembered who he was going home with.

Until tonight.

The woman was beautiful, long wavy back hair that fell over her shoulders. Pale skin, nice curves, full lips, and stunning green eyes. She was wearing a corset dress that laced up the back, and the skirt only came down to mid-thigh.

It was like she found the best man, and latched onto him. For her that man happened to be Morgan.

Reid hated to admit it, but he always felt a bit jealous of the attention Morgan gave these women, and sometimes men even. He tried to rationalize it, considering that he had told Morgan he could have this freedom.

Morgan was dancing with the woman now. Their bodies were less than an arm's length away, Morgan's hand rested on her waist as they swayed to the music. Morgan was smiling, and the woman was grinning, they looked - good together.

Reid had always thought that Morgan was a perfect definition of a man; strong, confident, smart, charming, dominating, protective, passionate and much more.

Reid shook his head and looked away from the group of people dancing and waved at the bartender for another drink. He went to place a few bills on the table to pay, when another hand went over his.

"Let me." A deep voice said and Reid looked up.

He looked familiar, but Reid couldn't place him. The man had a strong jaw, with a scar on the right side. His face was a lot like Morgan's as in shape and placement of his cheekbones. He was caucasian, but tanned. His hair was cut military style, and black. His eyes were bright blue, and his lips full. He was well built, he had tattoos on both arms, a full sleeve on the left, and one on his upper right arm and shoulder. He was wearing black loose jeans, and a skin tight dark grey tank.

"Thank you." Reid said blushing as the bartender handed him his new drink, and the man sat down.

"No problem." The man said, he had a southern accent. "M'names Jason." He said.

"Spencer." Reid said.

They began a conversation about nothing very important, and Reid was surprised when the man said he saw him across the room, and decided to come talk to him.

"You looked a bit upset." Jason explained.

"N-no not really." Reid said.

Jason raised an eyebrow and went to say something else, when Morgan stepped behind Reid, and wrapped his arms possessively around the doctor's chest and stared at Jason.

"Oh, Derek, this is Jason. Jason this is Derek, my boyfriend." Reid said.

"Nice to meet you." Jason said.

"Like wise." Morgan said, but didn't sound at all pleased.

Reid looked up at him. "Derek?"

"Come on Pretty Boy, let's go home." Morgan said eyeing Jason again. Jason put on a confident, challenging smirk, and didn't back down.

"What? You're allowed to have fun and flirt, but as soon as someone shows an interest in Spencer, it's not okay?" Jason asked.

Morgan's jaw clenched, but he looked down when Reid put a hand on his chest. "It was nice to meet you Jason, but I really should be heading home." Reid said standing.

Jason turned his eyes away from Morgan. "It was a pleasure to meet you as well Spencer."

Reid held out his hand for Jason to shake, but the other man took Reid's hand and kissed the top of it. Reid blushed and Morgan nearly punched Jason in the face before wrapping his arm around Reid's waist and pulling him out of the bar.

"Derek, what the hell?" Reid asked.

"In case you forgot there's still a group of creeps obsessed with you out there. You don't need to be flirting with guys at the bar." Morgan said and Reid frowned.

"I wasn't flirting... I don't even know how to flirt." Reid said defensively as they got into Morgan's car. "Why does it matter if I was having a conversation with someone? What gives you the right to sensor my life?" Reid asked.

"You may not have been flirting but he was." Morgan said.

"You flirt with people all the time!" Reid said.

"Just because you allowed me too." Morgan said. "But I always tell everyone I'm taken."

"What I'm not allowed the same level of confidence from you?" Reid stared at Morgan. "Do you really trust me that little?"

"It's not you I don't trust!" Morgan snapped.

Reid clenched his jaw. "I can take care of myself."

"No, you can't." Morgan said. "Or have you forgotten what's happened over the past four months? Two more attempts at abduction since Jordan Matthews."

"They were attempts Derek, because they didn't work." Reid said.

"Only because I got to you in time." Morgan said.

Reid looked out the window. "I think it's best if you stay at your place tonight." Reid said quietly. He wasn't going to cry in front of Morgan when he's mad at the man.

"Spencer." Morgan said.

"I mean it." Reid said seriously as they came to a stop outside Reid's apartment complex.

"Spencer." Morgan said more firmly.

"I'll see you on Monday, Morgan." Reid said, knowing he'd hit below the belt when he didn't call Derek by his first name.

"Spencer." Derek threw his car in park and got out as Reid did. "Damnit Spencer, don't walk away from me." Morgan ran around the car and grabbed Reid's arm. "Hey, look at me."

"I said go home." Reid said looking anywhere but at Morgan.

"I love you Pretty Boy." Morgan said and tried to kiss Reid on the lips, but the doctor turned his face away. Morgan pressed his lips against Reid's cheek instead with a heavy sigh. "I love you." Morgan said again, his lips still against Reid's cheek, and when he felt a tear brush over his lips he pulled away. "I'm sorry."

Reid pulled away and went inside without a backwards glance. He fumbled with his keys as he went up the stairs, bumping into a girl, he didn't recognize, but didn't put anything behind it, seeing as he just wanted to get into bed.

There was a package at his front door when he got to his floor, which he picked up as he unlocked his front door. He set it down on the coffee table as Clooney rushed over to lick his hands lovingly.

"Sorry, Clooney. Daddy's not coming home tonight." Reid said rubbing the dogs head before turning around and locking his door again. Morgan had installed a new deadbolt, in handle lock, and chain lock, two months ago, after someone broke in while Spencer wasn't home.

Clooney barked, and his tail wagged happily, and Reid smiled sadly.

"Yea, that means you get to sleep in the bed tonight." Reid said. He was starting to feel dizzy, apparently during his conversation with Jason he drank more then he normally would, considering the man payed for all of his drinks.

Reid stripped out of his clothes which Morgan had picked out for him; fitted dark wash jeans, a long sleeved black shirt with a short sleeved red shirt with a hood. Reid said it made him feel like he was in high school, but Morgan said it looked good on him.

Reid sighed and pulled on a pair of drawstring black white pants and a long sleeved, cotton shirt with a hood and got into bed. Clooney jumped onto the bed and laid out in the spot where Morgan usually was.

Reid rubbed his face, he'd definitely had more to drink then he planned on having, he felt dizzy.

Morgan called at ten the next morning to make sure Reid was okay.

Reid didn't feel _'okay'_. He kept throwing up, and couldn't keep anything down but bottled water. He was shaking and felt really cold, even though he had a fever.

But he didn't tell that to Morgan.

"You don't sound fine Pretty boy." Morgan said.

"I'm fine. I've been taking care of myself for a long time. I can handle a twenty-four hour bug." Reid said.

Morgan sighed on the other end of the phone. "I know you can. I'd just rather be the one taking care of you."

"I'll see you on Monday." Reid said through clenched teeth. He felt his stomach turning again.

"I love you Pretty Boy." Morgan said.

Reid didn't reply, just hung up and went into the bathroom and fell to his knees as his stomach tried to climb up and out of his body via his esophagus.

**////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

By that night, Reid felt much better, and was sitting on the couch, watching t.v. and enjoying a bowl of soup that he ordered through take out. Clooney was laying with his head on Reid's lap, sleeping.

Reid looked around, it was a lot quieter with Morgan not there. Reid frowned, he was mad at Morgan, end of story.

Reid decided to find something to take his attention away from that. And his eyes landed on the package that he had found yesterday night outside his door. He leaned forward, putting his empty bowl on the coffee table, and picked up the box, which was wrapped in brown paper and tore it open.

Inside was a blend of coffee beans in a specialized blue bag with his name handwritten on it, a book about reincarnation, a leather bound black journal, an old style ink pen, complete with a jar of blue ink, and a note.

_'These gifts are a token of my love.'_

Reid put everything back in the box and set the box back on the coffee table as quickly as he could. He stood and stared down at the open box with his arms crossed and his left hand in front of his mouth.

"Shit." Reid gritted his teeth. He had really hoped all of this was behind him. He took a deep breath.

He went over to his phone and dialed Morgan.

"Spence? You okay?" Morgan answered on the second ring.

Reid ran his fingers through his hair. "I got.... got a box." Reid said.

"I'll be over as soon as I can." Morgan said.

Reid looked over at the box again and swallowed thickly. " 'Kay." He muttered.

"I love you Spencer." Morgan said, Reid could hear Morgan's front door opening and closing.

Reid furrowed his brow. "I... I love you too." Reid said.

"I know you're still mad at me. It's okay." Morgan said.

"Not really." Reid muttered. "I'll see you when you get here." Reid hung up and decided to sit in the kitchen, staring through the entrance way into the living room where the box was still sitting innocently.

Monday rolled around all to quickly. The remainder of the weekend, Morgan stayed at Reid's but slept on the couch. Despite trying to apologize to Reid.

Morgan leaned back in his chair and looked over at Reid's desk. The youngest team member was going over a file, and hadn't looked up in over twenty minutes. Morgan didn't know how Reid did it. After ten minutes his neck started cramping and the lines started blurring together.

"Everything okay?"

Morgan looked up at Garcia who was standing next to his desk, he hadn't heard her come over.

"Yeah, why?" Morgan asked.

"Because you've been staring at Spencer for the past half an hour, and he hasn't looked at you once." Garcia said.

Morgan sighed.

"So everything isn't okay?" Garcia asked.

Morgan stood. "I need coffee." Morgan nodded for her to follow him into the break room.

"So, tell me." Garcia said leaning against the counter as Morgan began fixing himself his drink.

"We got into a fight on Friday." Morgan said.

"Three days ago? And Spencer's still mad? What happened?" Garcia asked.

"There was this guy at the bar we went to and he was flirting with Spencer, and I got angry and jealous and said some things I shouldn't have." Morgan said.

"Like what?" Garcia asked.

"Like he can't take care of himself, and I brought up what's been happening." Morgan said. Garcia hit him on the back of his head.

"That was a bit stupid on your part." Garcia said.

"I know." Morgan said. "I apologized but he hasn't forgiven me yet."

"Good." Garcia said and Morgan looked at her. "He needs to stand up for himself. Even if it's just to you." She said. "Give him a few days sweetie, he'll forgive you. He knows how overprotective you are."

"Right, thanks Garcia." Morgan said.

"I am the goddess that knows all." Garcia said and left the break room.

Morgan waited a few more minutes before going back into the bullpen. Reid wasn't at his desk. "Where's Reid?"

Prentiss looked up from her work. "He went to get something to eat." She said. "I offered to go with, but he said it was fine."

"Damnit, where did he go?" Morgan asked.

"He didn't say, only to tell you, he's perfectly able to handle getting himself something to eat." Prentiss told him.

"I swear to god, I'm going to lock him in a tower or something so he can't get himself into trouble." Morgan said through gritted teeth.

"He took his gun if that makes you feel any better." Prentiss said.

Morgan took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. Not that it made him feel any better.

"Thanks." Reid looked up at the waitress as she set his food down for him. She smiled kindly at him before returning to the rest of the diner.

"Spencer?"

Reid looked up and smiled. "Jason, hi." Reid said.

"Can I sit? Or is your attack dog here?" Jason asked motioning to the chair.

"No, go ahead." Reid said.

Jason sat down. "How are you?" He asked.

"Fine." Reid said.

"I didn't mean to cause any problems for you." Jason said.

"You didn't." Reid said.

"Great." Jason said.

"How have you been?" Reid asked.

"My boss has been a pain in the ass." Jason said.

"Boss?" Reid asked.

"Oh, I didn't tell you. I work as a mechanic, my boss is my ex-brother-in-law." Jason said.

"How does that work?" Reid asked.

"It doesn't." Jason said with a smile. "Where do you work? I forgot to ask?"

Reid blushed a bit. "I work at the F.B.I." Reid admitted.

"Really? Wouldn't take you for a fed." Jason said.

"No? What did you see me as?" Reid asked.

"I was thinking something along the lines of teacher. You're extremely intelligent." Jason said.

Reid blushed a bit more and looked down at his food. "A teacher? That's a step up."

Jason chuckled. "How so?"

"The last guy that flirted with me thought I was a librarian." Reid said brushing his hair behind his ears.

"Well, you'd be the hottest librarian I have ever seen." Jason said.

Reid smiled, blushing more as the waitress came back over and Jason ordered his own meal.

"So what do you do at the F.B.I." Jason asked.

"I'm a profiler." Reid said.

"Profiler... I've heard of them before. You any good?" Jason asked raising an eyebrow.

"Are you asking me to profile you?" Reid asked.

"Well, since I can't ask you on a date." Jason said with a shrug.

Reid nodded and looked Jason over. "You are a retired navy seal, and most likely your father was also in the military. You're an alpha male, a leader, confident, and have always been that way. You were honorably discharged with a few medals, and I'm going to go out on a limb here and say one was a Purple Heart. After the navy you bounced around from job to job for a while, before settling down to work as a mechanic with your sister's ex, before he was her ex. You have strong ties to your family, but not your mother, which means she's either dead, or she was never in your life, but I think she died, most likely in middle school." Reid said.

"Not bad." Jason said. "Can you tell what my favorite color is? Or what my type of music is?"

"Your favorite color is probably green considering you've got several main tattoos with large amounts of green. As for music, you like a lot of different types, but not hip-hop or country." Reid said.

Jason smiled. "You are good."

Reid smiled and looked down at his food.

They talked for a bit more before Reid's cell rang.

"Hold that thought." Reid said grabbing his phone from it's holder at his waist. "Reid." He answered.

"We've got a case." Morgan said.

"Why didn't Jj call?" Reid asked.

"I told her I would." Morgan said.

Reid sighed. "Alright, I'll be right there." Reid said and hung up. "Sorry, work, gotta go." He said standing and pulling out his wallet.

"I'll pay." Jason said and Reid looked at him.

"Are you sure?" Reid asked.

"Yeah." Jason said. "See ya around."

"Thanks, I owe you." Reid said and left, walking the two blocks back quickly.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Morgan raised an eyebrow as Reid slipped into the empty seat across the table from him, instead of next to him.

"Okay." Jj said drawing everyone's attention to her. "In the last five months there have been five rape/murders in Richmond,Virginia. Male college students between the ages of nineteen to twenty-seven." Jj flipped through a series of pictures. "Samuel Ross, Saul Richards, Seth Rollans, Spencer Renters, and Sam Rottner."

"Creepy." Prentiss said, looking not at the screen but at Reid.

"Not only that but the Unsub cuts out their eyes, and replaces them with glass eyes with brown irises and glues the eyes open."

"Wants them to see him without their eyes getting cloudy maybe?" Reid thought, trying to ignore the fact that Morgan was looking at him.

"Male rape.... it's uncommon." Rossi said.

"Yeah, we have more important things to address right now." Morgan said.

"What?" Reid looked at him.

"You fit the victim type Spencer, that's what." Morgan said. "They've all got brown hair, they're all tall, and from their records, all majoring in subjects you've already taken." Morgan said.

Reid sighed. "You've fit victimology before too Morgan, and I didn't say anything." Reid said.

"Hotch, tell me you're not letting him go on this case." Morgan said.

"I don't see why he can't go. The victims are college students, Reid's an F.B.I. agent. Morgan, I think you're over reacting." Hotch said.

Morgan gritted his teeth. "No, I don't think I am."

"When you and Reid started a relationship, I told you specifically, if you can't keep the two worlds separate, I would transfer one of you out of the unit." Hotch warned. "Keep yourself professional on this case Morgan, or I will send you home early and the end results will not be good. Do you understand?"

"Perfectly." Morgan said through gritted teeth.

"Good, we drive out in twenty." Hotch said to the others before leaving.

Reid waited before rounding on Morgan who was still sitting in his chair. "What the hell Derek!?"

Morgan looked at him.

"God damnit!" Reid shook his head. "I know, things have been hard lately. That you've been on over drive because of what's happening. But... I-I need you to believe in me, that I can handle myself, that I'm not weak Derek." Reid said, his voice was straining.

"I do believe you aren't weak Spencer. There are just people out there that are stronger." Morgan said.

Reid took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair. "I love you Derek, more then anything else, but not when you're like this. It's to much, right now. I have enough to worry about without having to worry about you over reacting and shooting a guy who talks to me at the bar, or coffee shop okay?"

Morgan clenched his jaw, before relaxing and closing his eyes. "Alright, fine." Morgan stood and gathered his things. "If you want me to back off, I will. Take as much time as you need. I'll come get Clooney after the case."

Reid felt sick, his chest tightened and his eyes stung. "T-that's not-.... that's not what I meant Derek and you know it." Reid said and Morgan looked at him coldly.

"But it's what's going to happen." Morgan said and left.

Reid covered his mouth and nose and squeezed his eyes shut. It took him several long minutes to make sure he wasn't going to start crying before gathering his things and leaving. He went down to his desk and picked up his go bag, and shoulder bag.

"Spence, you alright?" Jj asked and Reid looked up at her.

"Do you think, you could ride with Hotch and Morgan?" Reid asked quietly.

"Sure..." Jj said knowingly. "Okay." She headed out and Reid followed a few minutes later.

He walked over to the SUV where Rossi and Prentiss were putting their go bags in the back and added his. Rossi didn't look at him, but Prentiss stopped and eyed him carefully, before looking at the other SUV where Morgan was putting his things calmly in the back.

Reid got into the back and leaned against the window, closing his eyes.

Once they got to the Richmond police department, Jj cornered Morgan.

"What the hell happened?" The blond asked.

"I don't know what your talking about Jj." Morgan said and Jj raised an eyebrow.

"With Spencer. He looked like he was about to cry before we left." JJ said glancing over her shoulder at Reid who was sitting at one of the tables that had been set up for them to use.

"He has nothing to cry about. He was the one that said he needed space. So I told him he can have all the space he wants." Morgan said.

Jj's eyes narrowed. "You broke up with him? That's not what _'needing spaces'_ means Derek." Jj said.

"To me it is." Morgan said.

Jj exhaled harshly through her nose. "I hope it's worth it then." She turned and left.

Morgan scratched his chin and sighed. It was late, and he was tired.

Usually Morgan and Reid shared hotel rooms, but when Rossi came into the room Morgan rubbed his temples.

"Reid asked me to switch with him. He's staying with Hotch." Rossi explained setting his bag on the other bed.

"Yeah." Morgan said laying back on his bed.

"You were right to be worried. But we'd never let anything happen to Reid if he's with us, you know that." Rossi said. "Just cool down, and you two can work out your problems after the case."

"Yeah, sure." Morgan turned on his side and closed his eyes.

**O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0**

Across the hall, Reid was sitting on the end of his bed wringing his hands as Hotch stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry Hotch." Reid said quietly.

"You don't need to apologize Spencer." Hotch said and Reid looked up at him, looking extremely helpless. Hotch sighed. "The stress Morgan's under is understandable, but he has no right to try and keep you from your work."

"But with everything that's been going on... You don't think that this is just coincidence do you?" Reid asked.

"No, I don't." Hotch said. "But don't worry about it." Hotch went over to his own bed. "Get some sleep."

Reid grabbed his go-bag and began digging around for his pajamas, but the white draw string pants, and hooded white long sleeved shirt he packed weren't there. Reid sighed and rubbed his temples.

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked, he was currently folding his shirt.

"My pajamas are gone." Reid muttered. "I just checked my bag at the police station because I had an extra book in it, and they were there, now they aren't." Reid zipped his bag up and sighed.

"I have an extra pair of sweats. Yours are probably at the station, you probably forgot to put the back in your bag." Hotch said holding out a pair of grey sweats.

Reid took them and changed into them. They were too big around the waist and threatened to fall off, but Reid was to tired to care.

**ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

"Morgan, Reid, I want you to check out the last victims dorm. Tell me what you find." Hotch said.

"Sure." Reid said grabbing his jacket, gun and badge and heading out. Morgan followed after collecting his own coat. His badge and gun already on his belt.

They rode in silence, Morgan gripping the steering wheel much tighter then he normally would. Reid not saying anything, which was also strange for the doctor.

The last victim was Sam Rottner, twenty-six year old and majoring in Chemistry. He was an only child to a single mother. He had been found by his fiancee Donna.

Reid looked around the room. There were pictures of his friends everywhere. Posters on the walls, a cluttered desk, and an unmade bed. His bag still laid on the floor near the door, and his clothes were hanging messily in closet.

"Definitely not the most organized." Morgan said.

"People with high I.Q.'s tend to be surprisingly unorganized." Reid said opening the laptop that was still on the desk.

"You're organized." Morgan said.

"I'm a lot of things." Reid said opening files and going through them quickly.

Morgan frowned and turned to look at the wall. "He's obviously got a lot of friends, seems to have good relationships with his teachers and other students. He calls his mother as well as writes her." Morgan shifted through the letters on top of the dresser.

"I've got a journal." Reid said and Morgan looked over at him. "This is three weeks before he died. '_Ever since I proposed to Donna, I've been getting hang up calls, and feel like someone's following me or watching me...' _Classic signs of being stalked." Reid said.

"Scroll, down." Morgan said putting his hands on the desk, his arms on either side of Reid.

"Here you look, I wanna look around." Reid ducked under Morgan's arm and went over to the victim's bag and picked it up and sat on the bed to start going through it.

Morgan scrubbed a hand over his face and sat at the desk.

"He was carrying mace with him." Reid said quietly. "Also has a knife, he must have really been worried."

"Seems like he wasn't careful enough to me." Morgan said looking pointedly at Reid.

Reid pretended he didn't notice. Reid opened one of the victim's notebooks and flipped through the pages quickly. "His thesis is really good."

"Spencer." Morgan said. "Stop ignoring me."

"I'm not." Reid said.

"Yes, you are." Morgan said.

"Fine, I am. There's a reason for that Morgan." Reid said looking at Morgan. Morgan made a face. "We should get back."

"Spencer." Morgan said.

"I don't want to hear it M-" Reid's phone started ringing and he picked it up quickly. "Reid."

_"There's another victim." _ Hotch said. _"Other side of campus."_

"Got it." Reid said.

_"Dorm 61D, in the Hillside dorms." _ Hotch hung up.

Morgan was watching him.

"They just found another body." Reid said standing.

"Does that surprise you?" Morgan asked.

"Not really. We knew there would be another body before we even had a profile ready." Reid said leaving the dorm with Morgan behind him.

"Usually happens with obsessional killers." Morgan said.

"Yeah, I know." Reid said.

**OOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOO**

It took six days to catch the Unsub, a professor named Jonathan Parker who taught Engineering at the college, who turned himself in, when Hotch said that Reid should appear on the news with Jj.

"I'll only talk to Dr. Reid." Parker said, staring at Hotch. "I want to talk to Dr. Reid, and I'll tell you everything. I'll confess."

Hotch shifted slightly in his seat.

"I know he's watching." Parker looked at the one way mirror. "Dr. Reid, please come talk to me. I did this, all of it, to get your attention."

Reid clenched his jaw. He walked towards the door.

"Don't even think about it." Morgan said.

"Nothing's going to happen." Reid said and went to the interrogation room, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Hotch said and Reid opened the door, just enough for him to slip in. He closed the door and leaned insecurely against it, holding the handle behind his back in both hands.

"Spencer." Parker said smiling. "You look as beautiful as I remember."

"T-thank you." Reid said.

Reid stepped towards the table and sat down as Hotch stood. "I need you to tell me, why you killed them." Reid said putting out all the victim's pictures slowly. The sixth victim was Samson Rogers.

Parker turned to Hotch, and glared. "You have to leave." Parker said.

"No." Hotch said firmly.

"It's okay Hotch." Reid said quietly. "I'm okay."

Hotch seemed to think about it for a moment. "Fine, I'll be watching." Hotch left.

"Mr. Parker." Reid started.

"Call me Jon." He said.

Reid looked at him and Jon smiled. "Okay, Jon, why did you kill them?" He asked.

Jon looked down at the photos. "They all reminded me of you." He answered. "But they weren't you. They didn't have your eyes." Jon looked back up at Reid, who looked away. "No, don't look away, I want to see your eyes." Jon said. "I need you to look at me Spencer."

Reid swallowed, and looked at Jon who smiled.

"Such expressive eyes." Jon said almost breathlessly. "Your pouting Spencer." He added with a smile. "Tell me, do you have a lover Spencer?"

Reid stiffened. "No, and we're not here to talk about me. You said you confess, I need you to write out how you killed each of the victims, why you killed them." Reid said.

"It's a shame you don't." Jon said tilting his head. "I would've sworn that Agent.... Morgan would be your lover. On the news, he stood behind you very protectively while you spoke to the reporters with the woman... Jj." Jon smiled. "But that's okay, you're to good for him."

"Write." Reid demanded and Jon chuckled and took the pen and legal pad. "You have to be detailed, and sign it when you're finished."

Jon licked his lips and began writing. "Can I ask you something Spencer?" He asked glancing up from the paper.

"It depends." Reid said.

"Have you ever shot anyone?" Jon asked.

"Yes." Reid said quietly.

"Did you kill them?" Jon asked shifting his chair back.

"Yes." Reid said.

"Do you have your gun now?" Jon asked.

"Guns aren't allowed in interrogation." Reid said.

Jon grinned. "Good." He stood quickly, dragging the chair over and propping it under the door handle. A few seconds later it began to shake harshly. The room was sound proofed, so Reid couldn't tell who was behind the door, but he was positive it was Morgan.

Reid stood and moved back against the one way mirror and Jon turned the table on it's end and put it against the door as well.

"Now, that I know no one's going to interrupt us." Jon stepped towards Reid who shifted towards the left.

"What do you want?" Reid asked.

"To feel you." Jon grabbed Reid's right arm and pulled it above his head. Reid gritted his teeth, and pulled a can of mace from his pocket and sprayed it in Jon's eyes, before pushing the now screaming man back and rushed to the door, pushing the table down and yanking the chair. Jon recovered and wrapped his arm around Reid's waist before he could get the chair completely out of the way of the handle and threw him up against the wall and gripped his neck.

Reid grabbed Jon's wrists and tried to pull. Jon punched him with his free hand and Reid felt blood drip from his nose, as he struggled for air. Another punch caught his right eye, a third split his bottom lip, the fourth hit his cheek.

The door burst open, and a shot was fired.

Jon fell back and crumpled to the ground. Reid gasped for air and curled against the strong chest that was opened to him.

Morgan was breathing heavily and wrapped an arm around Reid carefully, then rested his head on top of the shaking young man. "It's okay, I got you." Morgan whispered.

Reid pulled away, and wouldn't meet Morgan's eye. He turned to glance at the body laying on the floor, then the quickly growing pool of blood, before he left the room.

Morgan gritted his teeth and holstered his gun.

**Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0Oo0O**

Reid was sitting in the diner he met Jason in before the case. Hoping the man came in for lunch again.

Some of the people at near by tables were giving him sympathetic looks. His eye was black, he had a large bruise on his cheek, his lip was split, thankfully his nose wasn't broken.

"Spencer."

Reid looked up, and met concerned blue eyes. "Hey."

"What happened?" Jason asked sinking into the booth, next to Reid instead of across from him.

"Work." Reid said vaguely.

"Didn't you have your guard dog?" Jason asked.

Reid laughed, but it sounded more like a sob. "We broke up." Reid started crying and Jason wrapped his arms around him.

"I'm sorry." Jason whispered and Reid rested against his chest.

The rest of their meal was spent quietly, and ended with Jason paying again, the two exchanging phone numbers, even though Reid gave his away half heartedly.

Reid took the subway home, only to find another box in front of his door. He took it inside, opened it to see what it was. A leather strap neckless with a charm of the Tirade, a celtic symbol which means, earthly life, afterlife and reincarnation, a book on soul mates, another on dreams, and a set of clothes. White satin pants, and a white satin sleeveless shirt.

_'Our paths have crossed many times before. In this life and past lives'_

Reid set the note back in the box and closed his eyes and looked around. Clooney was back at Morgan's condo, Morgan had picked up his stuff, and Reid felt empty because of it.

He rubbed his eyes tiredly, and to try and chase away the tears he felt forming, and went into the bathroom. He stripped off his clothes and froze when he saw his reflection in the mirror. He had hand shaped bruise on his neck, and a bruise around his waist as well. He felt very small, and thought with the dark bruises he looked extremely pale.

He started crying, his legs gave out, and he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around himself and cried.

**0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0oo0**

When Reid was allowed back to work after three days of recovery from his attack, he looked worse then when Hotch had picked him up from the hospital to take him home.

"You okay?" Prentiss asked.

"If I lie and say, yes will you go away?" Reid asked pathetically.

Emily sighed and knelt down next to his chair. "We're all here for you Reid. You don't have to go through anything alone." She said. "We're friends Reid, alright?" She tried to get him to look her in the eyes, but he wouldn't. So she sighed and ruffled his hair before getting up and going to her own desk.

Morgan was tapping his pen on the edge of his desk, trying to think of what to say, to fix this.

When Reid left for the night, Morgan ran after him, grabbing the doctor's wrist and turning him.

"I'm sorry." Morgan said and Reid looked up at him. "I'm over protective, and controlling. But I can't help it Spencer. When I get around you, all I want to do is protect you, hold you, love you. Sometimes it makes me forget that you're not helpless. I know you like to see the good in people, to hope that not everyone is like the monsters we face at work. But I don't. I don't trust anyone, but you." Morgan cupped Reid's face, running his fingers carefully over the bruises. "I was so scared when you were in that room."

Reid looked away. "You were right." He whispered.

"But God I wish I hadn't been." Morgan admitted. "Please, come home with me tonight. Let me hold you, let me have something to fill the need I have to feel you." Morgan put his thumbs carefully under Reid's chin, and made him look up. "Please Spencer, I can't be without you. I was stupid I know, but I was so angry, and frustrated about what's been going on. I didn't... I don't want you to push me away. I was stupid for trying to push you away. Please, I'm begging you, come back."

Reid closed his eyes and moved against Morgan's warm body, and rest his head against his chest. "O-okay." Reid whispered.

**O00O00O00O00O00O00O00O00O00O00O00O00O**

Morgan laid Reid back carefully on the bed, and knelt over him, trailing soft kisses down his neck. Morgan had already undressed his lover, had already felt every inch of it with his hands, but he wanted to feel it with his lips, with his tongue.

Reid's breath hitched when Morgan fell between his legs, sliding down as he kissed down Reid's body.

When Morgan swallowed Reid's erection, the younger cried out, and his toes curled. "D-Derek...!" Reid panted.

Morgan hummed in response, sending waves of pleasure up Reid's spine. Reid tried to rock his hips desperately, but Morgan held them still, and pulled his mouth away, and kissed Reid's thighs, then back up his body to his lips. Reid wrapped his arms around Morgan's shoulders as they kissed.

When they pulled away, Morgan leaned over and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom from the bedside drawer and set them on the bed next to Reid's legs.

Morgan bent down to kiss Reid's trembling abs. "I love you." Morgan whispered and Reid looked down at him.

"I love you too." Reid whispered back. Morgan grabbed the bottle, and poured some lube on his fingers and moved his hand between Reid's legs, and pressed a finger into him slowly, and continued the process until Reid was prepared.

Morgan fitted the condom over himself and pressed into Reid's waiting body. Reid moaned and pressed his lips against Morgan's kissing him until they couldn't breath. Morgan started moving, slowly softly, wanting to draw everything out as long as he could.

**oooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOoooOooo**

Reid woke to the sound of fighting, breaking glass, and shouting. He got out of bed quickly, pulling his underwear back up and rushing out of the room.

Morgan and surprisingly Jason were both bloody messes.

"Jason!" Reid cried and both turned to him.

"Spencer, go back in the bedroom and lock the door. Call the police." Derek said.

Jason reacted, not by going at Morgan, but Reid instead. He tackled the smaller man hard. Morgan pulled him off Reid and pushed him back. Soon they were beating each other again.

Then Jason pulled a knife. The blade cut into Morgan's stomach deeply.

Morgan made a sound of pain as Jason stabbed him again.

Reid ran over and grabbed Jason's arm, and the man turned, the blade cutting Reid's shoulder. Jason grabbed him tightly and threw him on the floor, and moved over him. Reid tried to get away, but kept throwing worried glances over at Morgan who was laying on the ground, with his hands over the bleeding wounds on his stomach.

"I waited for you." Jason growled pulling Reid back under him and Reid looked up at him. "I was patient, and I thought I had gotten through to you."

Reid pushed Jason's shoulder and rolled over, scrambling for his bag, which had his gun in it. Jason grabbed his ankle, and Reid kicked, hitting Jason in the face. The man grunted in pain and let go. Reid grabbed his bag and pulled his gun and pointed it at Jason.

Reid was breathing heavily and staring up at Jason.

"You're not going to shoot me Spencer." Jason said with a confident chuckle. Jason stepped towards him, and Reid fired three times, all three hitting Jason's chest, and the man fell to the floor. Reid rushed over to Morgan, putting a hand over Morgan's which were now covered in blood.

Reid grabbed Morgan's cell off the coffee table and called for an ambulance before dropping the phone and putting both hands over Morgan's.

"Don't you dare die on me Derek." Reid whispered.

Morgan opened his eyes. "I ain't going anywhere Pretty Boy." Morgan said. "I've been shot before, this isn't as bad."

"Shut up you idiot." Reid said, his lips were quivering.

Morgan smiled. "Man, if Hotch could've seen you shoot. I don't think I've ever seen you shoot that confidently... before." Morgan's breath was becoming short.

"I had to protect you." Reid whispered. "Why didn't you shoot him?"

Morgan laughed, and Reid could see blood in his lover's mouth. "Because, I thought I could take him." Morgan said.

"You stupid stupid bastard." Reid shook his head. "The next time a crazed man comes to confront him, you fucking shoot him."

Morgan laughed softly again. "I'll remember that." Morgan closed his eyes.

"No! You keep your eyes open damnit." Reid snapped and Morgan's eyes opened just as the front door opened and paramedics came in.

"I'm not dying Spencer, I'm just tired." Morgan said, smiling at his panicked lover.

"Sir, please step back."

"It's fine Spencer, call Hotch, tell him to come get you." Morgan said.

"No. I'm going with you to the hospital." Reid said.

"You're almost naked Spence, get cleaned up." Morgan said.

Reid stood and let the paramedics over to Morgan and grabbed Morgan's phone. It was hard to dial with shaking blood covered fingers, but he managed.

"Hotch... I need you to come to Morgan's." Reid whispered.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked.

"I shot someone, and Morgan got stabbed." Reid said. It sounded rather funny to Morgan who was looking up at Reid while the paramedics stabilized him.

"I'll be over as soon as I can. Are the police there yet?" Hotch asked.

Reid looked out the open front door. "I think they're waiting for the paramedics to get Morgan out." Reid said sitting on the couch before his legs gave out.

"Alright, don't talk to them, I will when I get there." Hotch said.

"Okay." Reid said watching as the paramedics got Morgan on to the stretched, and took him out and got him into the ambulance. Reid clutched Morgan's phone. He should really call Morgan's mother, but Morgan would probably flip.

Two police officers came in after the paramedics left.

"Are you the one who called sir?" One asked.

Reid nodded.

"Why don't you get dressed and then we'll talk." The second asked.

Reid nodded and went into the bedroom. He pulled on the jeans he'd taken off earlier in the night and picked up Morgan's shirt and pulled it over his head before walking back in the room.

"Now, can you tell us why you've got a gun? Or rather, why your boyfriend does?" The first cop asked.

"Both of us are FBI." Reid said sitting on the couch again.

"Can you prove it?"

"Our boss will be here in about fifteen minutes." Reid said pulling his knees to his chest and closing his eyes.

**OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO**

"You aren't supposed to be lifting anything!" Reid yelled grabbing the box away from Morgan.

"It's not even heavy." Morgan protested.

"Doctors orders." Reid said. "No vigorous activities."

Morgan grinned. "So that's why you rode me last night." He said raising an eyebrow.

Reid blushed and looked away. "Shut up, or I won't do it again tonight." He said softly and Morgan's grin grew.

"God, I love you." Morgan said and pressed his lips against Reid's cheek, then his lips.

Reid moaned and kissed him back. "I love you too."

Morgan purred and pulled away to look at Reid's face. "I'm glad we're moving in together." He said.

"Its not just because you won't have to drive half an hour to work right?" Reid asked.

"Hell no." Morgan said putting an hand on Reid's hip. "I like it, because I got to wake up to a beautiful view every morning."

Reid's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to make you sleep on the couch tonight." He said.

"You're no fun Pretty Boy." Morgan said and kissed Reid's cheek.

"Go sit down before you pop your stitches again. I swear the nurses at the E.R. think I'm abusing you." Reid said picking up the box he'd take from Morgan and carrying it into the bedroom of their new town house. When he came back out, Morgan was sitting on the couch, struggling to get his shirt off.

Reid sighed and went over and helped him get it off. "The nurses don't think your abusing me." Morgan said pulling Reid into his lap, so Reid was straddling him.

"Yes they do. You've popped your stitches five times in the past three weeks." Reid said.

"It hasn't been that many times." Morgan said. "And once wasn't even my fault, I couldn't get my shirt off."

"That's why I told you to wear button ups for a while. They are easier to get off, you don't have to raise your arms." Reid said.

"But they aren't as comfortable as t-shirts." Morgan said.

"Then stop taking your shirts off ever hour. That's why you always have to do so much laundry. You wear like three shirts a day." Reid said putting his hands on Morgan's shoulders and settling into his lap.

Morgan smiled and pressed his lips against Reid's softly. "You can always help me take my shirts off." Morgan said.

Reid kissed him back and hummed. "Don't get used to it." He said.

"Love you Spencer." Morgan said, tilting his head back as Reid kissed his neck.

"I love you too Derek." Reid said and rested his head against Morgan's shoulder.

**End**

Holy crap a third one! It's not even the last one. _ *hint hint hint* _ The boxes ^-^

Thanks for Reading

Please Review and Comment.


End file.
